You Stole My Heart
by Wanda Ginny Greenleaf
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots based off music by Avril Lavigne! Multiple pairings, feel free to send requests!
1. Chapter 1

**You Stole My Heart**

**Drabble 1: I'm with you**

_isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody take me home?_

Ichigo shivered. She was standing on a bridge, waiting for her Mayasa. He had promised to come at 3:00, take her to a fancy dinner and then out to an actual ballroom. But it was now 6:00 and he still wasn't here. It had started to rain a while ago, and she had forgotten her umbrella.

Now her pink dress was soaked, and she was quite cold. She didn't want to wait anymore, especially after she had been stood up for three hours. There were no footsteps signaling his approach, no flashlight on the ground, nothing.

_Why isn't he here? Why would he stand me up like this? _Ichigo sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest trying to stay warm.

She was sick of waiting. It was like a princess who was waiting in her tower for a prince that had gotten totally lost, before deciding to spend the night somewhere.

"He's never going to come." She decided sadly.

Suddenly, a voice broke the gloom, one she certainly hadn't been expecting. "Kitten?"

Ichigo looked over her shoulder to see Kish of all people...er, aliens, standing on the ground behind her. He was wearing a rain coat and was holding an umbrella. "What are you doing out here?" He asked, curious.

"Nothing," Ichigo said quickly. "Just...waiting for someone."

Kish walked a little closer, fully expecting her to pull away and start calling him a perv again. But she didn't. She just shivered and eyed his umbrella like a hyena would eye a carcass it was about to eat. "I like your dress." He said cautiously.

"Oh...thanks." Ichigo said, surprised, before quickly glancing at her attire. It clung to her body, due to the rain.

"Who are you waiting for?" Kish asked.

"Mayasa." Ichigo replied quietly. "He was going to take me to a dance at 3, but he hasn't shown up at all..."

Kish's eyes narrowed. That mere human dare stand Ichigo up like this? He had never trusted this Mayasa, never. The alien had few doubts that he was out with one of his fangirls, or something like that. However, he forced himself to curb his anger for Ichigo. "Oh, that's too bad."

"It was going to be a _formal _dance at that!" Ichigo cried, suddenly frustrated and upset. "I was so excited about it! And he completely ditched me! I can't believe this!"

"Hey, calm down Kitten." Kish said, putting a hand on her shoulders. Ichigo looked at him, surprised and a little tense. But a few seconds later, and he hadn't done anything. Plus she was dry-er under his umbrella.

"He isn't worth it." The alien said.

"Sure he is!" Ichigo exclaimed. "He's perfect and I don't deserve him and he..."

"No kitten," Kish argued calmly, "he doesn't deserve _you_. And he has no right to stand you up like this."

Ichigo was quiet. Kish swallowed nervously. "if you'd like, I could try to make it up to you." He suggested.

His kitten eyed him for a minute. "Take me to the movies?"

"Which one?"

"The last Harry Potter?"

"Absolutely." Kish said, although he hadn't the faintest idea what Harry Potter was about. Ichigo grinned and actually HUGGED him!

"Thank you! But please take me home first, I need to change."

Kish grinned. His kitten was hugging him. Suddenly life was going in the right direction.

**/Some time later**

Kish and Ichigo had paid for the tickets and were now sitting in front row seats, sharing a tub of popcorn and watching the movie.

Kish was fascinated. This "movie" seemed so real. You could see everything happening, and the emotions the people on screen showed seemed very realistic. Everything was realistically portrayed, and he liked it. In the beginning he hadn't really understood human fascination with movies, but now he could understand himself, since he was seeing one right now.

It was also rather rewarding. Ichigo would hide behind him whenever someone died, or something scary started happening, and he had the luxury of holding her and calming her down. Kish realized he was getting father with the object of his affection in these few hours than he had tried to during the whole war. He had simply being using the wrong methods.

When the movie was over, he took Ichigo into the arcade, and they tried out different games. He even won her a small stuffed cat from the famed crane game, which earned him a bone-crushing hug from an ecstatic Ichigo. They went through seventy tokens before Kish ran out of money, which he had borrowed from Pai earlier. At that point, it was 10:00 and he took Ichigo home.

Kish teleported into Ichigo's room and put her down. The pink-haired girl turned and smiled brilliantly at him. "Thanks Kish." She said graciously. "Thanks for the evening, I really enjoyed it."

"You're welcome, kitten." Kish replied.

"Will you come to visit again?" Ichigo asked.

"Only if you want me to." Kish answered seriously.

Ichigo smirked. "Yes, I do. Tomorrow, the zoo, 2:00. Be there! Oh and drag Taruto along. Pudding would LOVE to see him." She said, putting emphasis on the word _love_.

Kish grinned. "Oh yeah, that is going to be a field day of epic proportions."

Ichigo laughed, before standing up and kissing him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." She said.

Kish put a hand on his cheek, suddenly seeing double. "Y-Yeah...see you tomorrow." He teleported out and back to his home on the ship. There was a short pause.

It took Pai five hours to get his ears to stop ringing from Kish's joyful, LOUD shout of happiness.

_It's a damp, cold night_

_trying to figure out this life_

_won't you_

_take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are, but _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

**End Drabble**

**There you go, a KishxIchigo oneshot!** **Next up is PuddingxTart! Now please leave a review on your way out! It lets me know how I'm doing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You stole my heart**

**Drabble 2: Innocence**

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_this is the best feeling_

Tart was bored. Very, very bored. He had nothing to do, Kish was out somewhere, Pai was busy with his work, and he was the only one with nothing to do. Did I mention he was bored?

Letting his mind wander, Tart thought back to Earth. And with that came thoughts of his little monkey. He sighed, suddenly depressed. He had finally gotten over his denial just before he left, and now there seemed to be nothing he could do about his love.

Then he had a flash of enlightenment, and hit himself in the forehead. "I'm being stupid. I could just go down and see her!" With that, he teleported out and down to earth.

It was pouring rain when he got there. Tart yelped and dove under the nearest roof, which happened to be a bus stop. Shuddering, he wondered if Pudding would actually go out in this weather. The only way to find out was to go to her house.

Tart had memorized the way to Pudding's house during the first war, so he hurried towards the large house and knocked on the door. A couple minutes later it was opened by a little girl; one of Pudding's siblings, Tart decided.

"Are you a friend of onee-chan?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Tart replied awkwardly. "I haven't seen her in a while."

The girl nodded. "Pudding-chan had to go and get some groceries. She should be back soon. You can wait on the porch if you want."

"Thanks."

**Some time later**

Tart was getting worried. It had been a long time since he had gotten here, and Pudding still hadn't come back. Frowning, he took to the sky to look for her.

At long last, he did find her, sitting dejected on a park bench with her head down.

"hey! Pudding!"

The girl looked up. "Taru-Taru?" She asked, shocked.

For once Tart didn't get touchy about his nick-name, and hovered to the ground next to her. "What's the matter? And why don't you have an umbrella? It's pouring rain."

"I know." The girl sniffed.

"What happened?" Tart asked.

"I..." Pudding put her head in her hands. "I got into a fight with the other girls. Now they are all mad at me."

"I see." Tart muttered. The other mews...they were practically sisters, since they had grown close over time during the war. So it was no wonder Pudding was down. "Well, let's get you back to the house, so you'll stay dry."

"Thanks Taru-Taru." The little monkey murmured. Tart took her arm and teleported her back to the house.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

"Come on, Taru-Taru, come play pet and owner!"

"Ow, that hurts! And don't call me Taru-Taru! It's Tart!"

Pudding giggled at Tart's flustered yelps as her siblings jumped all over him, tugging at his pointy ears. They had taken an instant liking to the alien boy and had invited him to play. Tart wasn't thrilled to pieces with having a bunch of kids jump all over him, but one look at Pudding's amused face convinced him to bear it.

After a while, the Fong family had dinner and Tart joined them. He found that he had a strange fondness for human food, and the stuff Pudding baked was amazing. After his days during the invasion, when Kish of all people was in charge of preparing the food, he had grown accustomed to ignoring whatever bit of foul-tasting over-cooked food was forced upon him, but this most definitely wasn't Kish's cooking.

When they finished the dishes, Heicha had a suggestion.

"Let's watch a movie!" She cried.

"That's a great idea na no da!" Pudding exclaimed happily. Tart had to admit, he was curious. He had never seen a "movie" before.

The movie Pudding picked out was Beauty and the Beast. They all settled down in front of the TV, Tart next to Pudding and her little siblings surrounding them. The alien was fascinated. The idea of a human girl falling in love with a monster was a bit strange to him. How could two entirely different beings find love?

During the course of the movie, Tart understood the subliminal message. True beauty came from within, and making judgments based on initial glances at someone were not necessarily accurate. _Like us making assumptions about humans, _he thought wistfully. Then again, if they hadn't taught themselves to hate humans, they wouldn't have invaded earth and he wouldn't have met Pudding. It seemed that even some bad things had good thing come from them.

Pudding snuggled up next to him, and for some reason Tart didn't feel like complaining and pushing her away. His eyelids felt heavy with sleep.

Tart managed to force himself to stay awake just long enough to see the beast transform before he finally hit the hay. Pudding fell asleep soon after him.

Pudding's younger brothers and sister looked at each other, before they all smirked like cheeky little imps. They pulled a blanket over Pudding and Tart and placed a big red felt heart on top of them. Then they tip toed upstairs, giggling the whole way.

Tart dreamed in peace, thinking that he had just experienced the perfect evening.

_This innocence, is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_this moment_

_is perfect _

_please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_and I'll hold on to it_

_don't you let it pass you by_

**End Drabble.**

**Hehehe, Pudding and Tart are so cute together ^_^ I think the song was a great choice and suited the pairing well, since they are both young and totally oblivious to all the possible pains and heartbreak of love. All they know is the pure bliss of it, which is what makes it so cute.**

**Feel free to request a pairing you would like to see! (I hate IxM though, please don't make me do that) I have a PaixLettuce one planned, but if there's a pair you'd like to see, fire away! I am willing to do anything, even girlxgirl (cough-ZakuroxMint-cough) so don't hold back!**

**Please Review! I would loooove your imput!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Stole My Heart**

**alright! I'm taking requests, and I'll start just after this one! Thank you all for your imput! This one is PaixLettuce!**

**Drabble 3: Naked**

_I wake up in the morning, put on my face_

_the one that's gonna get me through another day_

_doesn't really matter_

_how I feel inside_

_life is like a game sometimes_

Lettuce sighed, flicking her reading light on and sitting down at her desk. She repressed the wave of depression that threatened to overwhelm her, and tried to forget about it by drowning herself in school work.

Thanks to her job as a mew mew, there was plenty left to do, and she needed it right now. Reading something incredibly dull and boring might be enough to drive away the images of what happened at the Cafe.

Time ticked by, and she continued to work and study for upcoming tests. Fifty math questions later, and the image was getting a little hazy. Lettuce let out a quiet breath of relief. But dwelling on it brought it back, and she had to re-bury herself in school work for hours to make it go away again.

She didn't want to think about it. It hurt too much. She could still feel her heart breaking into a million pieces, and her chest ached from running home without stop. Her eyes were probably still red, and she hoped her parents hadn't noticed. They would want to know what was wrong, and she really didn't want to talk about it.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Lettuce got up the next morning and went to school, feeling like a zombie. The day went by like any other, and the fake smile she had plastered onto her face seemed to fool everyone else. At least her friendsweren't here today. That was a plus...Lettuce doubted that she could have kept that false pleasant attitude up if they had been at school. They knew her too well to fall for it.

Throughout school, she was bombarded by enough homework and make-up tests that the memory retreated to the deepest, darkest depths of her mind once again. After that, she was almost cheerful.

But when it was time to work at Cafe mew mew again, it all came crashing down. Lettuce was cleaning a table when she saw them together, like she had yesterday.

Zakuro and Ryou. Zakuro was saying something urgently, and her boss seemed to be apologizing for something. Then he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, before giving her a ring. Lettuce's heart dropped into her stomach, as she watched Zakuro's expression become that of joy before she hugged him.

The other girls dropped whatever cleanup tool they had been using and ran over to see what Zakuro was so happy about. Ichigo smiled brightly, in secret hope that when she was old enough, Kish would do the same. Pudding was jumping with happiness for the girl she loved as an older sister, and Mint was even offering to pay for the wedding.

Lettuce, on the other hand, quietly put her broom down and slipped back into the girl's change room. She got changed into her usual clothes and walked home.

It was after she had gotten to her room that she finally cracked. Lettuce collapsed on her bed and cried and cried. It was true. Ryou had fallen in love with Zakuro. Not her.

She could understand why. Zakuro was gorgeous, a blind man could tell that. While initially she pretended that she didn't care about him, she eventually admitted that she returned his feelings. Lettuce wondered how she had missed it, the way they had behaved around each other, or how Zakuro seemed strangely happy lately.

Perhaps it was denial. She had always wanted to believe that Ryou loved her, but apparently she wasn't good enough. Lettuce wanted to be happy for Zakuro, but it was so hard.

Lettuce had been so wrapped up in her sadness that she hadn't noticed someone teleport into her room until he sat down next to her. She blinked twice, blurry eyes focusing on his face.

"P-Pai?" She sniffed. The eldest alien looked down at her with what looked like sympathy, but it was hard to tell through his usual mask of emotionlessness. She forced herself to sit up straight and rapidly dried her tears. _Great, _she thought. _He must think I'm weak now._

"Am I intruding?" Pai asked simply, looking at her tear-stained face.

"N-No. It was nothing, really..." Lettuce swung her legs over the side of the bed, so she was sitting next to him. She hadn't admitted it, but she had missed the cold alien when he, Kish and Tart had left for their homeworld. It was as if something was missing in her daily routine. Although he had mostly been pushed back by her feelings for Ryou, she had still thought about him. Every time Ichigo had enthusiastically informed her friends that Kish had come to visit her, she had hoped that Pai would show up to. But he hadn't. She had always assumed he had more important things to do than hang around with her...

And yet here he was, as if her sadness had summoned him to her side. Like a genie, almost.

"Why didn't you come with Kish earlier?" Lettuce couldn't help but ask.

"I had intended to," Pai replied, " but I got caught up in some last-minute repairs. It was irritating, but I managed to get away from them."

"Oh." Lettuce sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to think up something to say.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. Was it her imagination, or did Pai, mister no emotions, sound concerned?

It all came spilling out without a rational thought; Lettuce told him all about Ryou falling for Zakuro and that they had just gotten engaged today, and how her feelings were all for naught. Pai listened before gently pulling her into a hug.

"He's not worth it." Pai whispered.

"T-Thank you." Lettuce sniffed.

The eldest alien stayed a long time, talking to her about different things. Lettuce's tears stopped, and she started feeling more comfortable. Pai's presence was warm and comforting. Everything she said, he seemed to understand.

They were in the middle of a conversation about whether or not the universe could be home to other alien races when the door opened, signaling that Lettuce's mother had come home. "Sorry, but it seems I have to go." Pai said softly.

"Thanks." Lettuce answered softly. "for being there for me."

Pai lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then he vanished into thin air.

When her mother came upstairs, Lettuce was sitting on her bed, blushing and had a huge smile on her face. Upon questioning, Lettuce said that she had just came home from a date and she should probably take a shower. While she was curious, her mother let her go.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

A year passed, and it was time for Ryou and Zakuro's wedding. The beautiful bride turned and smiled brighlty towards her friends. Ichigo, who was engaged, was jumping up and down happily while Kish put a hand on her shoulder. He too, was smiling. Pudding and Tart were both dressed up, and holding hands. Pudding was waving a few flowers over her head, and Tart was holding her hand. _Not very subtle anymore. _Lettuce thought with a smile.

Zakuro threw her bouque, and by some magic, it landed directly in Lettuce's hands. The green-haired girl looked up at wolf mew, and then towards Pai, and felt her smile widen a few notches.

Suddenly, she knew her life was complete.

_I've never felt this way before_

_I'm naked,_

_around you_

_does it show?_

_You see right through me _

_and I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_and it feels so right..._

**End Drabble**

**Aww. Now wasn't that sweet, albeit a little cheesy. I know, usually when Ryou finds another it's usually Ichigo. But hey, that's a little overdone, and for some reason I have a certain fondness for RyouxZakuro, so please don't kill me. I will do other odd pairings upon request. Anyway, the next to pairings in line-up are RyouxIchigo (sigh) and MintxMayasa (this will be fun) **


	4. Chapter 4

**You Stole My Heart**

**Okay, okay, as much as I dislike this pairing, I have received a request from a reviewer to do a RyouxIchigo drabble. Which I am. I hope you enjoy it, as I will still put effort into it despite it not being my favorite pair. ^_^**

**Drabble 4: Take me away**

_I cannot find a way to describe it_

_it's there, inside_

_all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_what would you do_

_you do if you knew?_

_What would you do?_

Ryou gave Pudding her check, because the girl was leaving early. He forced himself to not look in Ichigo's direction. She was sitting at a table with Mayasa, not doing any work, and laughing about something he had said.

_This is just torture._ The blonde man thought, unable to resist the urge to send the black-haired boy a dark look. _Look at him. Does he even know Ichigo as well as I do? Or is she just some chick he picked up from straight boredom? _

Ichigo wasn't even trying to do work anymore. She had just plunked down at her seat and chatted up her boyfriend, as if just to spite him.

"Ichigo!" He yelled. "I'm not paying you to sit around! Table 5 needs their orders taken, so do that!" 

"You hardly pay me at all!" The red-head shouted back, annoyance gleaming in the chocolate brown pools that were her eyes. Nevertheless, she stood up, muttering something to Mayasa, which he blandly agreed with. Ryou's fist clenched. Ichigo walked off to take the table's order, casting Ryou a resentful look over her shoulder.

_You'd think I had just interrupted her marriage proposal. _He thought to himself, ripping his eyes away from the apple of his eye. _Doesn't she think of anyone else? Ever even consider them...? _Then again, if she did, he would have found himself at odds with Kish as well. Even though it had been a year since the aliens had left, he wondered if the broken-hearted alien would truly keep his promise.

He didn't need another love rival. Mayasa was enough trouble as it was, since Ichigo wouldn't even give him the time of day as long as that boy was around.

Ichigo continued to bounce around the cafe, taking orders. Her red hair whipped by her face at a toss of her head. She was beautiful to Ryou, rapid-fire personality and all. Did that make him a masochist? It was clear that when it came to love, Ichigo was naïve and self-absorbed. He did everything he could think of, but so far it had been brushed off.

"Why are you staring at Ichigo, Shirogane-san?" Ryou blinked and turned his head towards Lettuce, who had been standing next to him for a while now. She was looking concerned, but there was a hint of jealously in her eyes.

Briefly, Ryou wondered why, but he dismissed the unspoken question quickly. "No reason, Lettuce. I'm sorry, did you want to ask me something?"

Lettuce bit her lip, as if she had just forgotten something. "Could I have the day off tomorrow? I am behind in a lesson and I need to catch up."

He wanted to disagree, since he needed all the help he could get around the cafe, but at the same time he didn't want to make Lettuce or any of the other girls fail in school. "Alright. I'll inform the other girl that you won't be here." He replied eventually.

Lettuce smiled immediately. "Thank you Shirogane-san." She bowed a bit before heading back out to finish her shift.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

The next day, Ryou was a bit short on workers. Pudding had caught a cold and Zakuro had been informed that a last-minute photo-shoot had been planned, so she couldn't so how either. And since Lettuce had stayed home to do some catch-up study, only Mint and Ichigo were here as workers.

Ryou watched Mint come in. For some reason, she walked over to Mayasa's table. Dismissing it as a casual conversation, Ryou shrugged and ducked into the kitchen to give Keiichiro a hand with the pastries.

There had been a huge thunderstorm, so there weren't very many people in the cafe. Keiichiro smiled at the younger man before returning to making his cake. Ryou had finished setting up the oven for baking when a scream sounded from the other room.

Ryou walked back outside, where he was greeted by an astonishing sight. Mint was all over Mayasa, and they had clearly been making out. Ichigo was standing in the door way, and looked as if she had been carved from stone. She wasn't moving at all.

Mint quickly got up, off Mayasa, before muttering something like "I forgot something at home" and hurrying into the change room. Mayasa just looked between her and Ichigo, feeling the stares of everyone else in the Cafe. Stupidly, he said "this isn't what it looks like!"

Ichigo just shook her head slowly, before turning around and running into the thunderstorm.

Ryou swore under his breath and went after her. "You **idiot!" **He hissed as he flew past Mayasa. But he could chew out the little two-timer later. Right now, he had to worry about Ichigo, who could quite possibly be in danger now.

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Ryou finally found her, several minutes later, standing stonily on the bridge and staring into the swelling water.

"Ichigo!" He yelled.

The red-head suddenly became animated. She spun around and glared daggers at him. "Go away! I want to be alone!"

Ryou shook his head and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you have any idea how much danger you just put yourself in?" He hissed. "Running out in a thunderstorm and standing out where you could get hit by lightning! How could I face your parents and tell them that you went out and got yourself killed?"

Ichigo looked shocked, as if the intensity of his words had taken her by surprise. "Mayasa has been cheating on me!" She exclaimed. "With MINT! One of my friends!"

"Do you really think that little brat is worth dying for?" Ryou asked, still rather forceful. "Don't be stupid, Ichigo! The world won't end, and there are still people here who care about you!" Loosening up a bit, he muttered "like me."

Ichigo blinked. "Pardon?"

Ryou looked up at her. "You heard me! I love you, you've just been so blinded by your supposed 'true love' that you haven't..." His voice trailed off, and he let go of her shoulders. He was being too rough. That wasn't the way to win someone's love.

Ichigo stared at him, as if something was just occurring to her. "Sorry, Ryou." She said, quietly, sincerely.

Ryou couldn't help his next move. He moved in and kissed her, crushing her softer lips under his own. Ichigo's body tensed up, her spine arching as he ran a finger over it. But she did not resist him. In fact, after a little, she hestiantly hugged him back.

For a moment, Ryou wondered if this was going to be a mistake, if he was just going to be Ichigo's rebound. But, as he was allowed to taste his strawberry for the first time, he really didn't care. Right now, he had everything he had ever longed for since he had first met her.

_All the pain_

_I thought I knew_

_all my thoughts lead back to you_

_back to what is never said_

_back in forth inside my head_

_I can't handle this confusion_

_I'm unable, come and take me away_

**End Drabble**

**Aaaaaand it's done! Phew, that was a little hotter than the others. I hope that makes you Ryou and Ichigo fans happy! So far, the next pairings in the lineup are MintxMayasa, and ZakuroxKeiichiro!**

**Like it? Hate it? Got a suggestion? The only way I'll find out is if you review! Please do so!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Stole My Heart**

**Here we go, and this time the pair is MintxMayasa. Hehehehe, this is gonna be fun. I always wanted to try this pair out, somehow. Get together, get married, and get out of my fic XP The song is One of those Girls!**

**Drabble 5: One of those Girls**

_I know you're the kind of girl_

_you only care about one thing_

_who you've seen or where you've been_

_who's got money_

_I see that look in your eyes_

_it tells a million lies_

_deep inside, I know why_

_you're talking to him_

Mint was sitting at her table, drinking tea as always. Ichigo bounced pass, ignoring her as if she didn't exist. At that the bird mew bristled a bit, and she contemplated the fight with the red-haired idiot a few minutes eariler.

She was just so TIRED of it! Why was Ichigo so special? Why did everyone treat her like she was some kind of super-special heroine? Practically every good-looking boy she met wanted her attention-she was dating the boy who every girl considered perfect, Ryou was crushing on her, and Kish loved her enough to DIE for her! Why didn't anyone give Mint the same kind of attention? She had saved the world too! So why was it that Ichigo was always the star?

Mint had a sneaking suspicion that her leader was getting tired of her bland boyfriend. She always wanted more...the best. It was so like her. The little brat had almost everyone she met wrapped around her little finger.

She watched as Ichigo sauntered over towards Ryou. Curious, she crept up behind a nearby wall and listened in.

"...And I need to leave work early." Ichigo was saying when the bird mew came into earshot of the conversation. "Y'know, so I'm not late."

"I can't just let you go?"

Ichigo smiled sweetly. "Even if I offered you a kiss?"

If physically possible, Mint's jaw would have unhinged entirely and hit the floor. She watched in mute shock as Ichigo continued to flirt with Ryou and got herself a date. Then she took her paycheck and sauntered out of the building.

_Did I really just see that? _Mint wondered. Then a sneaky idea came to mind, and a devious plan strolled into her consciousness, fully formed. Trying to hide her smirk, Mint strolled into the change room. All she needed was a video recorder.

**%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

Smiling, Mint strode up to Mayasa the day after Ichigo and Ryou's little 'date'. She smiled flirtatiously at him and kissed him on the cheek.

Surprised, the boy backed off. "M-Mint! What are you doing?" He stammered.

"Nothing really." Mint replied casually. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my mansion for dinner today."

"L...Like a date?"

"Of course, silly! I'll get all your favorite foods!"

"B-But Mint, this isn't right! I'm dating Ichigo?"

"Are you?" Mint asked flatly. Mayasa looked at her in bewilderment as she handed him the phone. He looked at the video on screen. After a few minutes all the color had drained from his face. Mint looked at him with pity. "I know. I was shocked too."

Mechanically, Mayasa pulled out his phone and dialed Ichigo's number. After a few seconds, he shouted "WE'RE FINISHED" and hung up. He then turned back towards Mint, who was still looking sympathetic.

"You sure you don't want to come over for dinner?" She asked. The black-haired boy looked up at her again, smiling weakly.

"Sure? Why not?" He managed.

Mint smirked. Ichigo was in for a huge surprise when she got back from her date and realized what her little 'affair' had done to her 'perfect' world.

_She's one of those girls_

_nothing but trouble_

_just one look, and now you're seeing double_

_before you know it she'll be gone_

_off to the next one._

**End Drabble**

**Yeah, I sorta antagonized Ichigo. But hey, it was one of the ways I could make this pairing work. So please don't take that the wrong way.**

**Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Stole My Heart**

**I'm back with another KxI oneshot. I couldn't resist, it IS my favorite pair! The song is Fall to Pieces and I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Drabble 6: Fall to Pieces**

_I looked away_

_then I looked back at you_

_you tried to say_

_things that you can't undo_

_if I had my way I'd never get over you_

_today's the day I pray that we make it through_

_make it through the fall_

_make it through it all_

Ichigo was sitting on her bed, staring blankly at the wall. She hadn't moved from that position since early morning. It had become common for her to do this. If the Ichigo of a year ago could see herself now, she'd throw a fit.

Anyone who walked by would think she was traumatized. And that theory had some merit; after all this particular girl had spent a lot of time fighting aliens and risking her life for a noble cause. Fighting almost every day...almost always in danger, struggling to juggle her normal life with her secret duty. It was a passable excuse.

But it wasn't the reason. Well, not entirely anyway.

She was, to put it nicely, completely, irreversibly and totally heartbroken. In her own words, it was as if her soul had been torn in two, one half of it flying away to another planet, never to return again. And she was left with the pain and silent agony.

At first, Ichigo could pretend. Fake her emotions. It had been an art she had forced herself to protect during her days as Mew Ichigo. She would skip around and go through her daily routines, insisting that nothing was wrong and that she only slightly missed the three aliens. They seemed to buy this, so life proceeded normally. For a moment, she thought that she might actually start feeling a little better.

After a while however, that poorly constructed facade came crashing down.

It had been the day Mayasa had left for England, claiming he could make himself a better future there. He had broken up with her on the exact same day, and stupidly she had run out into the middle of a street in her shock. A car had swerved in the rain, not able to stop in time. The impact almost reflected the pain Ichigo felt inside every day since she had been changed, and she could finally cry. And cry she did. Until the paramedics arrived she screamed and screamed until her lungs ached from overuse, and she finally lost consciousness.

Her heart was broken directly in half. The crack in her soul became wider still when a day would go by and _he _would not appear. Which was every single day.

Ichigo wondered if this is what insanity was like. It was silly. He said he was over her, and he wouldn't come back because she had asked, no _demanded _him to leave her presence forever. How could she have been so stupid, so foolish? Why had she, in such a naïve way, claim to know what true love was?

The things an airheaded girl can dream up. True love wasn't the boy's popularity, good looks, or skills in any way, shape or form. Those were just bonuses. True love was someone who never gave up on you, always believed in you, and never let you fall no matter what happened. It would stand by you, no matter what...

_He _hadn't let anything come between him and her. Yes, he was forward about it. But now that she spent almost all her time thinking about it, it occurred to her just how much he had given up. His honor, his planet, and even his life. Almost everything he said to her was a vow of love, and promises of paradise, just _begging _her to believe him, to love him back.

And she had let him fall flat on his face. Every. Single. Time.

She had thrown him away without so much as a consideration of how he felt. If that wasn't selfish, what was? _He _deserved so much better.

Ichigo was still recovering from the car incident. Her bones were healing, but her heart wasn't. Everyone she knew was worried about her. Her parents especially. When they saw her a few days after the incident, they knew right away that something, on top of her near death experience, was wrong. She hadn't been direct, instead she told them that she would never see the one she truly loved.

She had changed completely. The Ichigo her family/friends knew was cheerful, upbeat, dreamed about Mayasa and never put herself down. Now she was cynical, reserved, never talked about Mayasa and was on the brink of loosing her mind because of the pain.

It was just another day. She sat in her room, staring at nothing. Today was the day...she could feel it. It was a choice, between sanity and insanity, pain and serenity...it was like a sixth sense. Something about today was different.

A breeze blew past her window. When the window opened, she didn't move, look up, or even cry in alarm. If it was a crazy person or a burglar, let them come. She didn't care if they mugged or killed her. But it wasn't either of those things. It was the sweet, soft voice she thought was simply a memory. Even now, it was still sang of love, concealed under a mask of curiosity.

"Koneko-chan?"

For a second, the cat mew thought her heartbeat had timed out, that she had finally snapped. She got up so quickly she fell, her legs not accustomed to the sudden movement. But _he _caught her and gently stood her upright. Ichigo looked up.

Kish's golden eyes stared back at her, warm with concern. Those eyes. That was what finally undid Ichigo, and she broke down. Rivers of tears poured down her cheeks, so many and so thick that they would do thunderstorms justice. She leaned against his chest, certain she would fall without his support.

The bewildered alien boy held her tight. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at the sobbing girl in his arms.

Ichigo looked up at the beloved face. She tried to say something, to tell him how much she had missed him, about the car accident, and how Mayasa had left. But she faltered, shock and joy had stolen her voice away. Her lips moved wordlessly, more tears coming. But they were no longer tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

She didn't need to say anything. She just jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him firmly, desperately. They were both knocked onto the bed.

Kish was surprised, but not in a bad way. He, too, had things that could have been said. How much he had wanted to see her, how the planet was going, and why she was in so much pain. But right now...it didn't matter. He just kissed back, winding his arms around her waist as if fearing she would fall apart if he didn't.

They silently accepted the love they were showing each other. Kish sat upright, touching noses with his kitten. Her cat parts popped up, and her tail was wagging so quickly it was a surprise it didn't cause a mini hurricane.

No need for words or apologies. Just feelings.

_And I don't want to fall to pieces_

_I just want to sit and stare at you_

_I don't want to talk about it_

_and I don't want a conversation_

_I just want to cry in front of you_

_and I don't want to talk about it_

_'cause I'm in love with you..._

**End Drabble**

**Okay...I admit, that's really sweet...I think I'm getting better at this! I really liked this little one, so I hope to get feedback on it! (looks hopefully at readers)**

**Like it? Don't like it? The only way I'll know is if you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You Stole My Heart**

**Another TartxPudding oneshot! Yeah yeah, I haven't done one of these in a while...sorry...I got caught up in other things. But anyway, here's another! **

**Drabble 7: Keep Holding On**

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end_

_there's no place to go you know I won't give in_

Tart knew something was wrong when he spied on Cafe Mew Mew and there was no sign of Pudding.

The other girls were acting like the world had just ended; Lettuce in particular seemed one step away from total panic. Ichigo was pacing like a crazy person, Mint (a.k.a tea drinker) _wasn't _sitting at a table drinking tea, and Mrs. Emotionless, Zakuro, looked worried.

Ryou appeared from the back of the Cafe, and the girls ran to him immediately. "Ryou, have they found her?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou grimaced and didn't answer.

"What's with that face?" Lettuce asked, scared. "Where is Pudding? She's alright, isn't she?"

The blonde human bit his lip. "You know the massive train wreck from the news?" He asked eventually. Zakuro went pale.

"You don't mean-"

"I do mean," Ryou hesitated before going on, "Pudding was on that train. The doctors are operating on her right now...they don't know if she'll survive."

Tart thought his heart would never start beating again.

**Tokyo General Hospital, Emergency Room**

It looked so wrong.

Pudding was hooked up to several machines. Her arms lay on awkward angles, her hair was matted with blood. Doctors were milling around her, speaking in words that made no sense to Tart, who was hiding in an air vent. The monkey mew, usually so full of life, was totally still and silent, the only signs of life coming from the strange beeping from one of the machines.

"...there's enough glass in her arms to choke a dog..."

"...may need robotic leg..."

"...on life support..."

"...the poor thing."

Tart thought he was going to be sick. This couldn't be. Pudding was always so tough...she had survived all the chimera animal attacks that had been thrown at her. She had laughed off his attacks, smiling even when they tried to put her down. She wasn't smiling now.

Strategically speaking, he should be rejoicing this moment-one of the mews was taken out, not even by something he had done. The other mews would be weaker in both resolve and numbers without her. She might even die.

But instead, that thought alone made him sick. Pudding couldn't die. She was...

Tart stayed in that cramped vent for hours. He watched the doctors run in and out, trying to save her. The mews came to visit. She had a family of younger siblings who stayed by her side whenever they could. The news didn't get any worse...but it didn't get any better.

One painful day rolled by, and the human doctors finally collected themselves enough to decide on the surgery that would apparently increase her chance of survival. Tart could barely make sense of their blabbering, but it sounded like her blood was clotting as a result of one of her injuries.

That was how his mother had died.

Tart knew that Kish and Pai were trying to contact him, but he was beyond caring. He wasn't leaving. Not until Pudding was okay.

The doctors back and forth with their tools. Tart felt sick watching them go about their bloody business, but he couldn't leave her.

The beeping grew faster. The people started shouting. "Something's wrong." Tart whispered. He pressed his face against the mesh of the vent, watching.

For a moment that dragged on like eternity, Pudding's life hung in the balance. Suddenly, one of the doctors did something and shouted. A moment later, the beeping slowed down. The other humans relaxed, and Tart allowed himself to breathe again.

Hours dragged on, and still Pudding's condition was critical. Eventually, the humans left, the lights turned off, leaving only someone patrolling the halls.

Tart teleported to the floor and walked to Pudding's bedside. He sat down on a chair and took her hand. It was stiff and chilled; probably from the medicine.

"Hey Pudding." Tart whispered eventually. "What are you doing here? ...You've never let this get you down before. I mean, you got hurt, but then you'd jump up again, smiling and ready for the next time I showed up...you're not going to die, are you? Come on! You should be running around, cheering and driving me crazy, like you always do. Not lying in her..." He squeezed her hand. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but...you've got to wake up...keep holding on...don't die! I-I don't know what I'd d-do if you died..." Great. Now he was choking back tears. It continued to amaze him how Pudding could do this to him. "Please don't die...I'd do anything..."

As if it had been waiting for his words, a soft blue glow lit up Tart's pocket. Started, the youngest alien reached into his pocket.

The Mew Aqua he had collected. Could it save Pudding? Tart grimaced. This was the only mew aqua they had succeeded in collecting. If Pai found out that he had used it to save Pudding...

Then again...

Tart looked at Pudding. "Here...have this." He put the mew aqua in Pudding's hand. "It'll make you feel better. Don't die Pudding...I..." He swallowed. "I love you." He gave her a quick kiss-as quickly as he dared-and then teleported away. He'd come up with some excuse as to why he lost it later...

He was gone so quickly he missed the brilliant blue glow that lit up the entire hospital moments later.

**Three Days Later**

Tart, Kish and Pai were attacking the mews, again...but only Pai really cared. A blind idiot could tell that Kish didn't want to fight Ichigo any more, and Tart just couldn't bring himself to care. That was, until a yellow blur showed up.

"Pudding! Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" Mint exclaimed, stunned.

Pudding bounced and grinned. "I got better na no da!" She cheered. The other girls dropped what they were doing, ran over and hugged her. It took every scrap of self-restrained Tart possessed to keep himself from doing the same; it would be quite awkward.

With Pudding's help, the mews trounced the Chimera Animal they had created. Pai and Kish left, but Tart stayed, watching Pudding. The Mew Aqua had made her better.

Pudding looked up, saw him and smiled the smile that made the alien warm inside. _She knows? _He wondered.

**Later**

"Taru-Taru, you can come down." Pudding said. Tart looked down with a start from the tree he was hiding in. Pudding giggled. "I know you've been following me, na no da."

Tart landed and smiled awkwardly. Now he had no idea what to say. "Uh...hi?"

Pudding ran up and pulled him into a hug that may just put _him _in the hospital. "Taru-Taru saved me! Thank you na no da." She beamed.

"Y-You were awake?" Tart's cheeks flushed.

"Kinda na no da. I wasn't totally awake but I could hear things."

"Ho-h-h-how much of that d-did you h-hear?" Tart stammered.

Pudding nuzzled him. "All I had to. Pudding loves Tart too na no da. I held on for you, like you asked."

Tart finally allowed himself to grin and hug her back. "T-Thanks."

_keep holding on_

_because we'll make it through_

_just stay strong_

_because I'm here for you..._

**End Drabble**

**Hope that was cute enough for you! Please leave a review and feel free to request a pairing! **


End file.
